<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A letter to his qunari. by Cin_the_elf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151247">A letter to his qunari.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cin_the_elf/pseuds/Cin_the_elf'>Cin_the_elf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The letters. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Letter, M/M, Sappy boi being sappy, Suggestive Theme, love letter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cin_the_elf/pseuds/Cin_the_elf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking through chantry archives you find a letter from Inquisitor Loki Lavellan to his lover Shelon Adaar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Adaar/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The letters. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A letter to his qunari.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetcthulhu/gifts">Velvetcthulhu</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>My dearest, Shelon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My love, I fear I will not return when originally promised. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>More red templars have taken fort and I must deal with them before I can come back to you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I count the days till I may be back in our bed and in your arms once again.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The beauty of the Emerald Graves pales in comparison to the beauty of your smokey quartz eyes. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>The nights are cold and long without you by my side, but it will make seeing you much more enjoyable I'm sure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once the unrest here is settled, I will give you a night you shall never forget. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>My body yearns for the feeling of yours pressed against me. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>My ears yearn the sounds you make, your moans, your laughs, you're I love yous. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>The feeling of your lips on mine, your head on my chest haunts my sleepless nights. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your beauty rivals that of Urthemiel, if I may be biased your more beautiful than Urthemiel ever could have been.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enough about my thoughts, how are you my amatus? Are things in skyhold going well? </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I do hope my sister has not told you too many embarrassing childhood stories. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>If it pleases you I will share with you much more entertaining stories upon my return. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I hope none of the nobles are being too cruel, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I know you can take care of yourself but it does not stop me from wanting to protect you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hear Solas calling it seems it is time to leave, I hope to hear from you soon. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I promise you my vhenan, my amatus, my love, my heart, and my soul, I will return to you alive and in one piece. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my love, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Varian</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shelon belongs to Velvetcthulhu, I'm Cin_the_elf on tumblr thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>